Project Winter
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Twelfth fic in the Lucifer's Flock series! The Flock work on ways to try and keep Lucifer warm and comfortable during the winter months.
1. Setting Things Up

Only two more stories in this series to go. Well, for the main series. There may be a few ore side fics. Enjoy.

* * *

Project Winter

Setting Things Up

With the end of Fall and the beginning of Winter, Dusty not only looked and acted a lot better after his moult was over, but the weather changed. It was colder now; the winds sharper, the air crisper and the trees that did so lost their last leaves.

Dan was happy. It was an odd thing to think, really. It just hit him out of nowhere that this past year had been a good one. He had gotten closer to Chloe again as friends and the relationship worked. He had friends outside of work related things. Beforehand, his only friends were a partner he had at work and that was it. And while the small flock he was part of now were made up mostly of work related people, he was also friends with Linda and Maze and Amenadiel, newly integrated into the flock, was also someone he was beginning to be friends with.

All up, he had few complaints.

There was just one problem, and he had no idea how to truly fix it. This was their first winter together as a flock...and they had no idea how to do things right when it came to Lucifer.

They all knew he had troubles with the cooler air because of his scars, no matter how much he could hide them from view. He had admitted that out loud and was one reason why he had chosen a tropic place to live. Warm weather most of the year and no snow.

To the rest of them it wasn't that bad. Not now at least, but it did get cold during the middle of winter. But it was clear that it was a cruel bit of torture for someone with scars that hated the cold. And Lucifer's scars were all over.

He was still trying to manage how he managed to hide horrific burns over 100% of his body mass was beyond him, but somehow Lucifer managed it.

Lucifer called it a glamour. Dan silently thought of it as a miracle. Lucifer was an angel after all. It was also stated that the face he wore most of the time, the handsome face that wasn't horrifically burnt, was also hi real face. That it was what he looked like before he Fell, but that he could change it if he wanted.

Dan couldn't even imagine Lucifer as anything other than what he knew, saw every day and was close to. The angel that he was a personal groomer to.

He wondered briefly what his grandmother would have thought if she had been alive. As it was, he wondered how he would break it to Lucifer that he would be gone for the day for Christmas to have a day with his parents. He really didn't want his parents to know he was friends with someone called Lucifer, let alone the actual devil himself.

He really wasn't up for talk on Hell, eternal damnation and burning torment. If he wanted to talk about that, he'd ask Lucifer himself. He was the expert on hell, after all. He ran the place for millennia.

He'd have to make it up to Lucifer somehow. He wanted to find something to keep him warm in the long run, but he didn't have the money for any clothing he'd wear. He also had several months after Christmas had passed to find something, as it wasn't a Christmas emergency, but a personal winter one.

Frowning, he finally decided to do something about it.

Dan glanced over to Chloe's desk to see her reading a file. Lucifer was nowhere in sight, which usually meant he was on a coffee run. Lucifer didn't go for precinct coffee, he went to a nearby Beelzebeans store and ordered proper coffees for them all. He made at least one run a day.

Dan took his chance while he had it and made his way over to his ex's desk. "Hey, Chloe. While Lucifer's off getting coffee, I want to talk to you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, what about?"

"I just wanted to get us together, Ella too when I go speak to her next, to try and talk of ways to help Lucifer through the winter. You know he's already feeling it, right?"

Chloe frowned and nodded. "Trust me, I noticed. A bit hard not to, really. He spends so much time around me and he is definitely doing a lot more awkward fidgeting he only does when he's in pain. Or growing in new feathers, but he's already told us he wouldn't be moulting until sometime during the spring, probably along with Dusty."

Dan frowned right along with her and nodded his agreement with that. He didn't know how they would all survive with both Dusty and Lucifer moulting at the same time. On the other hand, Dusty would probably still be moulting after Lucifer was done, since he had feathers over his entire body, being a bird and all.

"So, do you think we should get together after me and Ella are finished making Lucifer exercise his vanity."

Chloe laughed at that, her eyes sparkling with humour. "He truly is vain about his wings. Okay, that's fine. We might have to put Trixie to bed some time during the meeting, but it really does need to happen."

Nodding, Dan got up from leaning against her desk. "True. I'll go tell Ella about it now. You've got work to do."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the file she was reading through. He left her to it and went to Ella's lab. He knocked on the door before poking his head through.

She looked up at him and smiled widely. "Hey Dan, you need something?"

"Yeah, we're going back to Chloe's after we're done with Lucifer tonight, to discuss ways to keep him warm."

She lost the smile and got a look of determination on her face. "Yeah, sure, are you driving or me?"

He almost laughed at that, almost. Ella was just as bad, if not worse, than Lucifer when it came to reckless fast driving. "Me. I'll probably have to drive home later on tonight. And I'd rather drop you off instead of having you go out of your way."

She nodded and the grin appeared back on her face. "'Sure. You'll have to drive us to Lucifer's tonight then."

He grinned at her. "Sure. See you later."

She bobbed her head, put in some earbuds and begun swaying slightly to the music. She waved bye to him, and he waved back, before going back to his desk.

Project Winter was now in effect.


	2. Flock Meeting

Flock Meeting

Getting a hold of Amenadiel was easy enough. A simple phone call was all that was needed there, since none of them actually knew what he did during the days. Or nights for that matter. Lucifer told them he was pretending to be a therapist for a while, but got caught out and busted by Linda and he stopped that.

Dan wasn't sure he wanted to know about that at all...

As it was, they were all now seated in the living room of Chloe's apartment, Trixie sitting on the couch with her mother and Ella. Dan was sitting in a chair from the kitchen and Amenadiel was standing over them like a silent sentinel.

Heh, guardian angel Amenadiel.

Trixie was enjoying the involvement very much too.

"Maybe you could get him a really thick, warm sweater!" the girl piped up, after they were done thinking of getting a joint gift of a designer brand coat for the devil. That was his idea. They ended up shooting the idea down, because they wouldn't be keeping enough money to eat and buy other presents. Their jobs simply did not pay enough for designer clothing brands.

Plus Dan and Chloe had Trixie to think of when it comes to presents. She would go nuclear if she got only one thing.

So, they decided any clothing ideas had to wait for after Christmas.

It was the whole before that was throwing them.

"He wouldn't wear it, monkey," Chloe answered their daughter's question.

"I don't see why he doesn't spend more time in the nest," Amenadiel stated, and Dan could tell if he had a full set of feathers right then they would be all puffed up in annoyance.

"He works both during the day and night, remember. He doesn't have a lot of time to just roll around in the comfort of his nest." Ella speaking reason since Linda wasn't there. As far as Dan could tell she was off getting drunk with Maze.

"That and he's adding to it. I have no idea what, but he said he was," Dan added. He had no idea what Lucifer was doing with the nest that needed changing. It was the most comfy room Dan ever kept time in. Probably in his whole life.

Amenadiel sighed and went over to the kitchen to grab a chair himself. "He has heating. Maybe one of us can see it is on so that he never forgets. Because, knowing him, he'd be busy with other things to remember to put it on."

"Why would he forget to put a heater on? That's silly!" Trixie stated.

The adults looked at each other. "Sometimes he gets back to his apartment really late, because he runs the club at nights. He generally just goes right to bed."

What Chloe was missing out on saying was that he generally had company with him at that time. But Trixie was not going to hear that from him. Or Chloe for that matter. As it was, he was pretty sure someone told her about sex at some point, since she had brought it up in the past few months.

It was ether Maze or Lucifer. One out of the two.

Trixie frowned. "He must get real tired then."

They all laughed at that. "Yeah, he gets tired," Dan replied, grinning at his daughter.

"Even angels need to sleep, little one," Amenadiel stated, probably catching on about the whole no sex talk in front of children. "And Lucifer is a morning person, naturally."

Trixie's eyes brightened at that. "Did Lucifer really make the stars?'

Amenadiel smiled down at the girl and nodded. "He did do that, yes. That was before he was sent to rule Hell."

Trixie nodded and went for the table which had a puzzle on it for her to do between her own questions.

Dan sighed. "So, we've got turning on his heat for him so he gets back to a warm apartment at nights. We've got trying to get him to spend more time in the nest. We've got clothing ideas that are way too pricey for this time of year, but can wait for later. What else have we got?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe extra blankets for his bed? He's not half as obsessed with duvets or blankets than he is with sheets. But it is sheets you actually have touching you, so that makes sense."

Dan nodded. "Extra bedding sounds good. Anything else?"

"We could make sure the water when you bathe his wings is warmer than it is now," Ella said, and Dan nodded at that.

'Yeah, this time of year it probably would feel cool to him, instead of the lukewarm it usually is. That sounds like a plan. I'll ask him how to heat it up later. I know he has a way of getting hot water to the taps outside."

Then Trixie piped up again. "Have him keep his wings out more. The feathers are warm!"

Dan looked down at his daughter and smiled, because that idea was at least a good one. Lucifer usually put his wings away right after he was fully awake again after being groomed and kept them away until they went home. Hmm, maybe they could try and urge him to spend his free time in the nest room with his wings out. Maybe sleep in there until his bed has better winter bedding on it.

He clapped his hands. "Okay, that's good. We have some ideas. We still need something for when he is working at the station that doesn't affect everyone, like putting the heat up would. I think we'll just have to wait and get him that coat."

With nods all around, the flock began to leave for their own places. Amenadiel first, followed shortly after by Ella. Dan stayed for a few extra minutes to say goodbye to his daughter, before turning to Chloe.

"We'll think of something soon enough, I'm sure of it. Night."

"Night," she replied back, before giving him a short hug. "Get home safe, it's beginning to get late. And it is way past our daughter's bedtime."

Dan grinned, looked to where Trixie was beginning to drop on the couch and nodded. "Will do. Bye."

And with their goodbyes out of the way, he let himself out, happy with how things had gone, regardless of not many ideas coming up.

He decided for a first meeting it went rather well. Now to tell Lucifer of their ideas and if he was up for any of it.


	3. Grooming Lucifer

Grooming Lucifer

Dan was hand deep in feathers when he decided it was a good time to bring up the meeting the flock had the day before. He looked over to Ella, who seemed to understand, smiled at him and nodded slightly.

Dan cleared his throat and smoothed out a feather that was out of place. Lucifer had gone flying earlier in the day. He could always tell by the way it musses up his wings.

"Uh, Lucifer?"

"Hmm?" Lucifer answered, his voice in the state of complete calm that it always had when he was being groomed.

"Uh, we, um...we kind of held a meeting last night. About ways to keep you warm. We wanted to see if we could find a way to give you a surprise, but...honestly, it just doesn't really work. We came up with a few ideas though."

"Yeah, we got a few, dude. Wanna hear them?"

Ella's enthusiasm seemed to fall on deaf ears. Dan had felt the tensing of muscle under his arms, before the wings were jerked out of his and Ella's grasp.

"You had a meeting to talk about me?!"

Dan sighed. "Well, I started it because I thought of something and thought it would be good for Christmas, and you don't tell someone what you're getting them for Christmas. But, like I said, it didn't work out. None of us exactly are swimming in money, besides you. And no, we aren't going to borrow or accept money from you to get you something. That defeats the purpose. The point is, we aren't going to do anything you don't want to. We just ended up coming up with ideas for trying to keep you warmer."

Lucifer seemed to calm down a bit. Enough to let them back at his wings at least, but it was the first time Lucifer had been tense and alert while being groomed. "Do you do this often? Talk as a flock without me?"

Dan shook his head. "No, man. This was the first time we've ever done it. Unless we had you knowing about it beforehand, like when Chloe joined and the girls got together to gossip about learning who you were."

Ella laughed at that. "Yeah, that was fun."

"So, you don't gossip about me during your tribe meetings?"

Ella smacked Lucifer on a shoulder. "No! Linda won't allow it. I think she feels it's awkward to gossip about you when you see her professionally."

And it was only then that he felt Lucifer relax under his fingers. "Yeah, man, it's not like this is a habit for us or anything. We just wanted to surprise you. But you're out of luck for Christmas. Shit, that reminds me. I am going to my parents for Christmas Day so I won't be here."

"Yeah, I won't be either. Going to spend the day with my brother."

Dan looked at her and grinned. "Your family as religious as mine? Or less?"

"Don't know your family, but mine are super religious. I mean, I am here feeling up the Devil. My gran would be so upset. But, she died years ago. And my bro who is down here in L.A wouldn't really care. Oh, he might want an invite to Lux."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. Is Chloe going to spend the day with her mother wherever she is?"

Dan shook his head even though he knew Lucifer couldn't see. "Nah, think Penelope is coming down here. Unless she has something else on and can't make it. It's known to happen, but she does try to make Christmases to be with family."

He heard Lucifer chuckle. "Yeah. So what is Dusty going to be doing? You can't leave him locked up all day."

Dan stilled. "My parents want to see him. They don't believe I have a bird. They're going to be in for a shock. I'm still trying to figure out how to get his cage there..."

And then Lucifer perked up. "I could take the cage. I won't stay. I just...well, I don't think it would be fair to keep him locked in the tiny little carrier cage. He needs to move, to spread his wings. I'll probably end up having dinner with Chloe and Beatrice. But it wouldn't feel right not seeing Dusty too, you know?"

Ella laughed. "You want to celebrate Christmas?"

Lucifer twisted his head to glare at her, moving the wing out of his hands again. "No! I celebrate presents though. And with you and Dan going out for the day, I won't have anyone to groom me. And I was thinking, since you humans celebrate the day as a holiday, that maybe I would let Chloe groom me for the day. You know, if the two of you don't mind..."

Dan laughed and grabbed the wing that was moving slightly in front of him so he could finish what he had started. "I don't mind. I think it would be a great Christmas present for Chloe. Just watch for Trixie, she will want to join in."

Lucifer turned his head to look at him. "Just as long as she knows not to pull feathers out, I supposed I can put up with it. If she washes her hands first. Ugh, children are so...sticky."

Ella snorted at that. "Dude, I don't mind either. At least you won't get all shitty because no one will be there for you."

Dan grinned at that. "You do get shitty if you don't get groomed."

"Oh, shut up. I get itchy if I don't..."

The rest of the grooming session went by in the normal comfortable silence it usually did. This time though, Lucifer didn't fall asleep during it. Probably because he and Ella wound him up a bit there with the whole meeting thing.

"Want to know the ideas we had?" he asked.

Lucifer folded his wings up behind his back and Dan watched as they disappeared from view. It was weird how much that action seemed to be so normal to him now. Lucifer turned to him and grinned. "How about we wait until after Christmas? It isn't too bad right now. It's usually around January that it begins to become a problem."

Both he and Ella nod. "Okay. If that's what you want."

Lucifer nodded. "It's what I want."

Dan decided to tell him when he came to recollect the cage for the way back home, since it would then be after Christmas. But he'd have to ask the others if that was okay first. He might have to wait.

He was beginning to worry about how little Lucifer seemed to care about being in pain.


	4. Decker Breakfast and Dusty's Cage

This and the next chapter are Christmas themed. I know, I was a bit late to write this for actual Christmas, but hey. Enjoy anyway.

* * *

Decker Breakfast and Dusty's Cage

December went by in a blur of half concealed stress and a rush to get as much money as possible for presents to buy everyone.

He ended up buying Lucifer a cookbook he didn't have yet. He knew, because he had looked through his cook books to see what he did have while he slept after grooming one night. He had no idea what else to get him except clothing or accessories and he just didn't have the money for Lucifer's high class taste.

Christmas Day arrived before he knew it and the first problem of the day arrived almost immediately. Trixie called him at 5 in the morning, as he said he had to go over there early to give her and Chloe their presents before going to his parents house for the day.

He had spent the night before when he got home, wrapping up a few last minute gifts for Trixie, all of them chocolate in nature. So, naturally, a child o Christmas would wake up far too early. Teh present she had unwrapped last night (one of Chloe's. It was the latest model doll she had been wanting.) had tided her over until now, but excitement was catchy it seemed.

Because as soon as he hung up to tell her he would be there at 7 that morning for an early breakfast, Dusty woke up screeching angrily at the world. He had told Dusty yesterday he wouldn't have to stay in the small travel cage they used to transport him places all day. And that he'd get to see Lucifer.

Dusty had begun using English words, which made Dan very happy. He was getting fed up of listening to Lucifer and Dusty have conversations he could only understand half of.

He left Dusty in his cage at home while he went to Chloe's to hand out presents. He was already wearing the ugly Christmas sweater Trixie had picked out for him. It had reindeer on it. It was also bright red.

He had gotten Chloe some new cosmetic products, as that's what she had asked for. Since the Tribe had started going out regularly, she had begun to wear more makeup.

He had gotten Trixie a few outfits for her new doll, a weird looking plushie he had found in a Halloween store he had snatched up for her as soon as he had seen it and a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle, since she had begun to do them recently. Plus quite a few chocolate bars.

He had gotten another sweater for everyday wear from Trixie and a new wallet from Chloe, since his old one was falling to pieces on him.

They then shared a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs together. It wasn't much, but it made him happy and the day seemed brighter. Of course, by that time the sun was out fully, which was helping with that. He had come over far too early for his liking.

He left shortly after, giving both the girls in his life a quick hug, before going back to his car to go home to pick up the bird.

He hoped Lucifer would be there ready to get the cage. Though he knew if the devil wasn't, he'd just let himself in and take the cage when he was good and ready to, without Dan's approval or say so. He had yet to find a lock that could keep Lucifer out. Bars work much better.

Dusty was, as per usual, making a fuss when he got back home. As a Christmas gift, the bird had gotten a ball filled inside with bird feed from Chloe, a rope toy from Trixie and he had bought him a good set of branches instead of using the plastic bars he'd set the cage up with so Dusty could be comfortable when he was sleeping or spending time being still and quiet.

It took five minutes and a talking to to coax the bird into his travel cage so they could set off to his parents. To his horror, Lucifer was already there when he arrived.

He had made Lucifer swear to not tell his parents who he was, going instead with the nickname Ella had given him of Luce. That his parents were staring openly at him, but hadn't kicked him out was a good sign that he hadn't said too much and scared them off.

He picked up Dusty and they both made their way to his parents and the Devil, who was grinning widely at him.

"Daniel! What took so long? I've been here for five minutes."

He grimaced at him. "Dusty was being finicky with the travel cage again. I only got him in there at the end when I promised that you would be bringing his cage. Which you forgot by the way."

Lucifer blinked at him. "No, I didn't. I took the one from my flat instead. Saved a trip slightly out of my way to your place to pick up his, and I didn't know if you had time between gift giving for the bird and going to Chloe's for the morning."

Dan frowned, but shrugged his shoulders at that. There really wasn't much else to do. "Okay. So, what have you thee been talking about?"

"Dusty mostly. They wanted to know why he had his own cage at my place. Hey Little Bird, did you enjoy your presents so far?'

Dusty squawked at him, and Lucifer grinned. "Good. I got something small for you too. But I will gift it to you after you're in your cage. The Espinoza's don't want you flying free in their house. Which makes sense. You're not their bird."

Dusty made a few more bird sounds, before letting out his own "Okay."

Dan grinned at his parents. "He's just begun stringing together some English. You're a good boy, aren't you, Dusty?"

Dusty whistled and bobbed his head up and down a few times, before saying a short "Yup." Dan swears he got that from Trixie or Ella. Dan was just proud he had yet to hear any swear words out of his beak.

They all walked into the house, and Lucifer showed him where he had stowed the cage he kept at his apartment. It was slightly bigger than the one Dusty generally lives in, but the bird seemed to like it slightly less than his own. Lucifer stated it was probably because the cage Dan had gotten him, while slightly smaller, was the one he considered his main one. His home.

Lucifer then went on to explain it was like his home was the penthouse at Lux, but he owned several properties, both houses and other apartments all over L.A.

Sometimes Dan wondered how he got so rich. Then he wondered how long he had probably been saving up money, during his short stays on Earth before moving here to stay. No wonder he was so rich. He probably started as soon as money in any form was made and kept switching out when it changed.

Dan shook his head of those types of thoughts and let Dusty out of his travel cage, placing him in his Friday cage of the day. Dusty immediately went to the far side, stretched out his wings and gave a few hard flaps. The bird then stared at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed loudly. "Okay. I had no idea what to get you, so went for something I know you like." With that said, Lucifer pulled out from his pocket, a pack of almonds. He gave two to the bird for an early lunch treat.

Dan sighed. "Thanks for bringing down the cage Luce. It was way out of your way and I know it."

Lucifer grinned at him. "Nonsense, Daniel! I have nothing better to do today than to spend it with you, and then my night is for your ex and daughter. That ought to be an experience for all of us."

Dan snorted with amusement. "Yeah, I bet. We still have a little time before lunch. Which means there's going to be a lot of boredom to come, so I won't get mad if you just leave."

To his surprise, Lucifer waved off that idea. "I think I'll stay. Better than sitting at home alone until I need to go to the Decker residence."

Dan stared at his angelic friend and rubbed at his eyes. "Fine, but no complaining of being bored."

Lucifer raised his hands and grinned at him. "Promise. I'll save the rant for later, shall I?"

"Lucy rants," piped in Dusty and the two of them turned to stare at the bird sitting in his cage and watching the two of them closely. As soon as he realised he was being observed, Dusty started to preen his tail feathers.

Dan snorted and Lucifer's grin turned into a true smile. Something he rarely saw on the devil's face. He had been seeing it a lot more lately, since Amenadiel joined the flock. And speaking of...

"He calls you Lucy."

Lucifer nodded. "Someone's privileges will be revoked if he keeps talking to my brother."

A long tail feather was flicked out of a beak and Dusty went on to preen his wings. Lucifer scowled. "Oh, you show off, Little Bird."

Dusty let out a sound between a squawk and a laugh and twisted his head in a way to get to the green feathers of his outer wings that Lucifer can't get to on his own pearly white ones.

Dan slapped Lucifer on the back. "He's a bit cranky from being in the travel cage. You know how he gets."

Lucifer nodded, before he turned the grin back on. "True. So! What do we do for the next hour then?"

Dan sighed. "If we're lucky, Dad'll bring out the playing cards while Mom finishes cooking."

Nodding, Lucifer turned to the dining room they had seen his dad go through and followed. Dan slouched slightly as he soon walked after Lucifer. He did not want him alone with his parents alone for more than five minutes. Who knew what would happen then.


	5. Lunch with the Espinoza's

Lunch with the Espinoza's

"So, Luce, what do you do for a living?" was the first thing he heard when he entered the room, almost right on Lucifer's heels. He stopped dead on the spot, wondering how Lucifer would answer. This could go very badly.

"During the days I am detective Decker's partner at the police station, which is how I met your son. During my nights, I run a nightclub."

His dad stared at that. "When do you have time to sleep?"

Lucifer laughed. "I don't need any more than 4 hours. I generally sleep in the early morning hours. The club closes at 3, the dancers go home at 4 to hopefully not run into any trouble to their cars or homes and I go to sleep after they leave."

A frown made its way onto his dad's face. 'Dancers?"

"It's a nightclub. I pay a number of girls to dance for the enjoyment of the patrons. And no, before you ask, I don't sell them out for sex. I am very much against forced sex. And half my girls aren't interested in men at all and the other half are either happily married, not interested in selling themselves for sex or are wary around men."

"Then why have dancers at all?"

Lucifer frowned at that. "My club once was a boxing ring. A lot of platforms, levels and space. I tore apart the ring and placed down a piano to play. I have sets every Friday and Saturday night at 8. I play and sing for the crowd. I started the club solely as a piano bar. Someone suggested I run it as a nightclub soon after and I got that set up. There was too much space for the bar patrons solely, so I began hiring people to work as exotic dancers to fill in empty space. It worked well so I kept the girls."

"Are they forced to dance for you?"

Lucifer looked confused. "Not sure what you mean? Like, lap dances, or just the normal dancing they do?"

"Either."

Nodding, Lucifer grinned. "All the girls enjoy the job. I only hire those that enjoy the job. You'd be amazed at how many exotic dancers out there enjoy the dancing, but hate the things they're forced to do to get the job. I have a strict no touch rule. I make sure they're safe before they leave. No sex, unless they initiate it and they won't while working. They might ask someone to stay behind so they can go home with them, but that's rare. And yes, that does mean they don't give lap dances."

Dan felt alarmed as Lucifer just stated all of this like it meant nothing. Like it was a normal conversation. But it wasn't. It was a conversation with his dad. And his dad was against forced anything.

So, when it turned out there was no force when it came to Lucifer and his dancers, he saw his dad relax a little, though he still wasn't happy with the thought of exotic dancers. It was probably that Lucifer mentioned some of his girls being married. His dad was old fashioned like that.

"Hmm, well, if you're going to have dancers, at least you're dong it right..."

Lucifer nodded happily at that, before turning to Dan. "Oh, I almost forgot. My present for you is under the tree. Did you not bring any presents?"

Dan smacked himself in the face with a hand. "Damn, I was so busy wondering how you got here before me, I left them in the car. I'll be right back. Be nice and don't start a fight."

Lucifer put a hand to his chest and put on his most innocent look. "Me? Pick a fight? Daniel, I am wounded."

Dan snorted at that. "I actually was talking to both of you. Just...try to get along. I'll go get the presents."

He had bought his dad a new record player for his albums. The old one had broken down years ago and he was glad that they were coming back so he could buy one for the home. Hs mom he got the DVD sets for the third season of The Love Boat.

He quickly went back out to the car, leaned against it for a few seconds, because he knew something would go wrong if he stayed away too long but needed the short break. Opening the car door and getting out the packages, wrapped in their cheery Christmas wrapping paper, he slowly made his way back in the house and carefully placed the presents, neatly stacked on top of each other, under the tree.

Nodding at the apparent lack of any mishaps with either the presents or Lucifer with his parents, he quickly made his way back to his friend and dad. His mom had joined them, a pack of playing cards in her hands.

"Hey mom. What are we playing?"

"Daniel, we're playing Hearts."

And it struck him as funny that they were playing a game like Hearts with the Devil. He grinned widely and joined them. Lucifer looked happily down at the cards he held in his hand, before looking at him.

"So! Anyone want to tell me the rules of this game? I actually don't gamble much, so I don't really know how to play any card game."

Dan stared at him. "What the heck did you do in Vegas that time you went?"

"Sang, mainly. I am a performer, Daniel. Played piano, got a crowd of dancers of the non exotic kind and put on a show. And, you know, sex."

Dan rubbed at his face and sighed. "That really does sound like you. Okay."

He sat down and took the cards his mom dealt him, while his father happily taught Lucifer the rules of the game. It soon became blatantly apparent that the Devil did not have a poker face and sucked at gambling, which was probably was the reason he wasn't interested in it.

Dan spent most of the game sniggering at Lucifer's attempts at curbing his enthusiasm at learning something new. Naturally he failed horribly at it. He would absolutely treasure the moment he was with Lucifer when he failed so badly at something.

Naturally, after one game, his mom got up to go check on the cooking and left the three men to lay another round if they want to know. Lucifer put the cards down and laughed. "You are going to hold this over my head, aren't you, Dan?"

He grinned widely. "Forever. You'll never escape it. I will haunt you after my death with it."

Lucifer frowned, but turned the grin back on afterwards. "That would be nice. I wonder if I could make a deal with Dad..."

Dan shrugged. "Maybe I could, if I go there."

"Lucy, fly home," Dusty piped up from around the corner where he was obviously listening to everything they were saying. Dan wasn't aware a bird's hearing was that good. Yet again, they were being a bit loud.

Lucifer scowled. "Oh, shut up. You are a feathered menace, Little Bird. I am not going back. My home is L.A, got it?"

"Rrrr, Lucy mad."

Lucifer laughed at that and shook his head. "Did you seriously just growl at me, Dusty? Grrr."

A loud squawk from the cage was the only answer he got. Lucifer went to get up. "It seems pretty unfair to leave him out in the hallway all alone..."

Dan coughed. "He's fine, just leave him, man. He'll be a bit nippy for a few days, but he'll get over it."

His dad laughed at that. "Sounds a bit like a child."

"It's like raising Trixie all over again. Except stuck as a toddler. Still, he grows on you."

Lucifer's smile relaxed into his true one again. "That's true. Also true of the spawn for that matter."

Dan glared. "Can you stop calling Trixie spawn, man?"

"Can you stop calling her Trixie? Her name is Beatrice. You named her. Why give her a nickname that's a hooker name?"

And that one got another laugh out of his father. "Ah, something we agree on! I also disagree with calling her Trixie, and for the same reason!"

"It's shocking, isn't it? That poor girl, especially with Penelope Decker as a grandmother. You know, she once showed up at my club all dressed up like a drag queen by her Nan and upset over it. Seriously, people need to not fight around kids..."

Dan hummed and nodded at that. "That's true. Easier said than done though. Me and Chloe tried not to when we did fight."

Lucifer blinked at him, before clapping his hands together loudly. "Well, how about presents before lunch then? It does smell good."

His Dad grinned slightly, before getting out of his chair and going over to the presents. "That sounds good. Which one is mine son?"

Dan grinned. "The one on the bottom. Mom, presents!"

His dad picked up the first one, read the label to see who it was for and immediately Dan ran into a problem. He had wrapped the presents before making the deal with Lucifer over his name. He had written his full name on the label.

"Shouldn't I be handing out my presents?" Dan said, trying to stop the inevitable. It didn't work, as his dad handed Mom her present as soon as she walked in.

"Nonsense. My house, so I get the honour."

Dan sighed and laid his head in his hands. "Don't freak out then."

"Freak out about what? Dan, you're making no sense..."

Lucifer perked up. "Oh, you wrote my full name on the label, didn't you? Oooh, naughty. I thought it was supposed to be kept all hush hush. Way to ruin that. Should I just leave now? I will miss the lunch, though...it smells really good Mrs Espinoza."

"Margie, please."

Lucifer grinned at her. "Alright, Margie."

They all waited for her to open her gift. She smiled widely at him and gave him a hug. It was unlikely she knew the third season had come out on DVD, and he hadn't been able to resist. She loved The Love Boat.

"Thank you, Dan. It's wonderful!"

Just when he thought things would go well, his Dad reached the second present and, not being able to resist, read the label. The present was dropped to the floor.

"Hey! Dan, please tell me you didn't get me something breakable!"

Dan rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "No, I didn't. It's fine."

Mom made her way over, laying a comforting hand on dad's shoulder, before taking her own peek. The reaction was quite different, falling instead into a look of pity. "Oh, you poor man. Named after the Devil..."

Lucifer frowned. "I wasn't named for the Devil. I was named for light. What can I say; I lit up my dad's world."

And that was such a good save, because of course Lucifer didn't actually mean Devil. He laughed and shook his head. "Here, open your present."

A huge grin crossed over Lucifer's face as he reached out to grab the present from where it was still lying on the floor. He could tell Lucifer could tell it was a book right away, but he shook it anyway, probably trying to see if there was anything hidden in the pages.

He then saw those dark eyes light up with happiness as he opened the present and saw the book that hid behind the wrapping. "Oh, I don't have this one! And desserts! Daniel, you know me well!"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I went snooping one day while you were dozing on the balcony with Ella."

"Ooh, well this will go very nicely with my collection of cookbooks. Thank you! Now, you open yours. It's actually two things. The other is a gag gift from Maze, since she had to be off in Wisconsin for work related reasons."

Dan blinked. "Wait, wasn't she banned from Wisconsin?"

Lucifer shrugged. "Possibly, but this is Maze we're talking about."

He nodded his head at that one, before looking towards what had to be his gifts left under the tree. Dad handed over his present first. "Here, this one's mine."

It was a new jacket in the style he preferred. He grinned and hugged his dad. "Thanks. My old one was getting a bit worn down. I needed this. And it'll go well with the sweater Trixie got me!"

The next present handed to him was from his mother. It was a usual gift she always got him, really because a man could never have too many! It was a dark blue work tie. He grinned and shook his head. "Thanks mom. At least this one I might use."

She grinned at him. "Of course you will. I want photos for proof."

"Oh, I'll take them for you!"

He closed his eyes. "Lucifer, no."

"Lucifer, yes!"

"Lucy, nuts!"

They all blinked at that. "Are you calling me nuts, or do you want another almond now? You know you can't have more than two a day."

"'Mond!"

Lucifer turned to him. "The bird can say so many things in English, but he can't say almond yet?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what is going on with him half the time."

With that there was a ding from the kitchen, as the lunch was ready to serve. His mom got up and hurried her way back to the kitchen. Lucifer stared at him. "Uh, can you open my present now, or do we have to wait until after?"

He looked to his dad, who handed over the present. "May as well open it now. You can show your mother later."

Inside the wrapping paper was a box with two partitions inside, each with a wrapped present. He went for the gag gift with a tag from Maze on it. It was clearly clothing. He opened it, buried his head in the soft cloth and burst out laughing.

The words 'No one calls my Douche a Douche' were written on the front. "Aw, man. You'll have to thank her for me. This is funny."

Lucifer laughed and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He then got out the present that had the tag from Lucifer on it. He quickly realise this might be a bit fragile, as it felt like a frame. Slowly he unwrapped it and stared. He remembered the photo being taken a few weeks ago. The whole flock, along with Trixie, Maze and Linda were in a huddle, all smiling at the camera. It was everyone outside his parents he cared for, all in one place. He realised how rare it actually was that the entire group was all together. No wonder Lucifer wanted a picture so badly.

"Do you like it? I mean, it isn't much, I know, just a photo, but...I didn't know what to get everyone, so I kind of got everyone the same thing..."

"It's a great gift, Luce. All of us are in it. The whole fl...gang is here. It's a great memory. Thank you."

Lucifer relaxed at hearing that and Dan would have thought more on how tense the devil was at giving a thoughtful gift, but at that moment his mother came back out to the lounge room grinning widely at them all. "Lunch is on. I hope you don't mind being called Luce."

Lucifer grinned at her. "That's fine. A lot of people look at me weird because of my name. But it does make a good one for a performer, like me. Most people think it a stage name."

Plates were piled high with their Christmas lunch. Mom must have started cooking the night before for all this to be ready for lunch, especially the bird. "Well then everyone, take what you want and enjoy!"

Lucifer, with his massive appetite, took a large helping of everything. The rest of them took large helpings of things they most liked and small helpings of everything else.

Silence but for the chewing of food and clinking of cutlery was heard for the next half hour.

He had been afraid this lunch would be ruined by Lucifer, especially if his parents found out his real name. Turns out, it was probably one of the best Christmas lunches with his family he had joined in on since he had still been happily married.

He'd have to thank Lucifer tomorrow, when he came to collect Dusty's Friday cage.


	6. Warm Ideas

Warm Ideas

As promised, Lucifer was there and gone just as quickly the next morning, looking quite ruffled and uncomfortable. Even though he couldn't see his wings, he could imagine the state they'd be in when he got to his place that evening. He frowned. That must be from Trixie. Chloe would care too much to try.

The problem with that was he didn't get to ask him about whether he was happy with any of the ideas the flock had come up with ways to keep him warm.

It was also a rather chilly day today and, as per usual, he was wearing only a suit. No extra jacket for warmth was on him. Dan wondered if he was looking far more uncomfortable than usual because of that.

He left himself soon after Lucifer did.

He quickly called Chloe to ask her if she had brought it up with him last night.

"Hey, Dan. What's this about?" Chloe asked, as soon as she picked up.

"Hey, did you ask Lucifer about ways to keep him warm last night?"

"No, it never came up. I didn't want to bring it up with Trixie around and she refused to leave him alone until he left. By the way, Trixie made more of a mess than anything else to his right wing. You may want to warn Ella about that."

He laughed. "Yeah, he did look a bit ruffled up this morning. Okay, I think we all need to be at Lucifer's tonight to bring up the ideas we had and see if he has any others himself."

He could tell Chloe was thinking about that, before she answered. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll be over there later on. I'll call Amenadiel, while you call Ella."

"Okay, got it. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Dan."

He hung up and immediately dialled Ella's number.

"Hey, Dan. How's it going? Enjoy Christmas with the parents?"

He smiled. "Yeah, it was a good Christmas. You with your brother?"

"All good here. So, what are you calling for?"

"Chloe told me Trixie was playing with Lucifer's right wing, so you're going to have to fix that tonight. And we're going to get together tonight to talk warming methods with him. He looks really uncomfortable and I doubt it all has to do with his feather problem."

Ella hummed at him. "Well, the wing won't be a problem, though if Trixie did too much damage I might have to remove some feathers. Lucifer will just have to put up with it though. And as to the warming methods, Hell yeah, I'll stay for that. You going to call Amenadiel next?"

"No, Chloe is calling him now. He'll be there or he won't and since he's gotten into big brother mode lately with him and fussing, it's likely he will."

Ella laughed at that. He could almost hear her nodding her head at that one. "Oh yeah, he so has gone all protective. It's about time he had family who cares about him. It'll do both of them some good."

"That I'll agree with. I'll see you tonight then."

"Sure, see ya then!"

Ella hung up before he got to say bye to her, but that was normal for the ever moving Ella.

He hung up on his end and took a deep breath. Well, that was done. Now all they could do was wait until tonight and see how Lucifer took to the ideas.

Lucifer was tense during their grooming session, but that was not surprising. Ella ha called him to let him know they'd be including him in this meeting. And they'd hold it at his apartment after he had been groomed.

The tension leaked out of him with every feather put back in place on his right wing, which was a complete mess. He didn't have to lose any feathers, but boy had he been really uncomfortable.

Lucifer didn't fall asleep afterwards either, though he did blink lazily up at them, while they waited for Chloe and Amenadiel to arrive. They kept their hands on his wings, which were still out and hanging off his grooming chair, so they could keep him calm.

By the time the other two arrived, only a short five minutes after the grooming session had passed, Lucifer was awake enough and calm enough to join them without much trouble. He was happy with that and in the privacy of his mind, considered it a small miracle.

"So, you had ideas, then?" Lucifer asked them, as he sat in his seat, the others taking chairs around him out on the balcony. It was still slightly chilly, but not in a way that was uncomfortable without a sweater. Dan and Ella were still in heir matching groom wear. Lucifer was without a shirt. They all worried about that, but with his wings still out and covering his back, he seemed to be ignoring the cold.

"Yeah, my idea that we are going joint on was to buy you a coat. One you'd actually wear, which is a lot more money than any of us actually have. So we can start saving up for that if you like the idea. Give us a brand name for a coat you want, and we'll get it for you as a joint flock gift for you to keep you warm during winter."

He cocked an eyebrow at them. "'Can I choose the coat? I will let you all buy it for me, because yay present, but it has to match my suits..."

"Which is another reason why we waited until after Christmas to say anything about that."

He nodded and shrugged. "I'll look up coats and pick one out, then."

They all seemed to relax when he liked the idea of a coat. Ella spoke up next. 'My idea was to have warm water during the wing bathing. So you can stay warmer out here when you aren't wrapped up in your wings like you are now, Mr Shirtless in Winter."

He grinned and shrugged. "Okay, that I can easily fix. I didn't even think of that..."

Chloe piped up next. "I was just wondering if you would put extra blankets on your bed, so you can keep warmer while in bed when others aren't there with you."

He frowned at that idea. "I do keep extra blankets, but I generally tend to just wrap myself up in them if I get too cold rather than putting them on my bed. I don't like having too much cloth weight on me while I sleep. It's uncomfortable."

Chloe looked a bit down at that but perked up again shortly after. "Well, we could all get you a good thick blanket so you have one from each of us to curl up in, then."

Lucifer grinned at that compromise and nodded. "That would be nice. And those would be practical."

Grinning, Chloe let Amenadiel then voice his idea. "I had staying in the nest longer and turning on the heating inside."

Lucifer blinked at him, before closing his eyes and laughing. "I always forget that's there. I'm on a rush out the door most evenings. And on weekends I have my sets too, which I don't like being late for. Having Ella or Dan switch on the heating before leaving for the night would be a big help, actually. But right now the nest is off limits. I'm remaking it right now. It's not finished."

Amenadiel nodded, "So the others told me, which is why I added in the heating, Luci."

Then Dan shook his head and laughed. "There was one other idea, from Trixie. She said you should keep your wings out when it is just us, because your feathers would keep you warm. So, keep the wings out and don't put them away."

Nodding happily at that idea, Lucifer moved his wings to a more comfortable position on his back, s if to point out that right then he was doing just that. "Well, tell her thank you and I will."

Dan and Chloe grinned at each other and nodded. "I'll tell her when I get home," Chloe stated.

Lucifer sat up, spreading his wings out a bit to stop the most of the breeze reaching his uncovered chest and clapped his hands. "So! Was that all he ideas you had?"

As one, they nodded and Lucifer ginned and pulled them all into a hug. Wings were good for doin that, since they had a much longer reach than just a pair of arms.

All up, Dan marked the evening as a good one. Things went well for all of them and soon after they were all heading home.

He had to tell Dusty about what happened.


	7. Lucifer's Coat

Lucifer's Coat

Lucifer didn't like the look of any of the store bought coats that Dan could find that were brands he would wear and so, instead of getting an expensive coat he'd not like Lucifer gave him the number of his personal tailor.

It shouldn't have surprised Dan that Lucifer had a personal tailor, but he was regardless. Also, Lucifer trusted the man enough to just give him the number and say anything would go.

Apparently the tailor knew Lucifer's tastes in clothing so well, he'd be able to make a great coat Lucifer would like.

So, the Saturday after their talk with the whole flock, Dan found himself out the front of a tailor shop waiting for a Mr. Wense. He had no first name, no idea what the man looked like. All he knew was that Lucifer sang praises about him.

Mr. Wense, when he was done with whatever it was he was doing, stood and came over to him. And he instantly knew one reason why Lucifer liked him so much. While the man wasn't muscle bound, in fact he was rather skinny, he was sure in his body and the way it moved. He also wore glasses and was open with his smiles.

Dan had hung out with Lucifer to know his tastes well enough now and Wense had geek written all over him and Lucifer's taste in guys tended towards the geeky. Another reason son came into light. "Mr. Espinoza? Lucifer called to say you would meet with me. He said you wanted to buy him a coat. Do you have any idea what colour he was looking for, or is it for everyday wear and not o fit just one suit?"

The man was very to the point. "Uh, it's for everyday wear, yes. For some unknown reason we don't think he has a coat. Has he ever bought one from you before?"

"No, no he hasn't. I wondered myself, but I don't tell the customer what to buy. I can say what colours would go best with what, but that's about as much as I can to point them in the right direction. It is up to the customer and what they want."

Dan relaxed and nodded. "That's good. Lucifer said you knew his tastes and would choose something for him that would go with his style and clothing."

Wense nodded his head.. "Yes, I know his tastes well. He's been doing business with me for the past 6 years."

Wense didn't want to put a price on said coat until it was done, which left Dan a little nervous. The tailor must have picked up on that, because he laughed. "Lucifer said it was a late Christmas gift because you have to save money. For you, I will make a one-time offer. You can pay what you can each week, until the coat is fully paid for. I won't down the price, but that is the best I can do."

Dan sighed with relief. "No man, that sounds good. And yeah, it's a joint present between Lucifer's friends for him. None of us have that much money, but together we'd pay it off quicker than if it was just me, so it won't take forever for you to get your money."

Wense smiled brightly at him. "I am glad to see he has made some friends. I think he was very lonely. It is also good to see you willing to get something you know he'd like as opposed to buying something you know he won't but think he'd wear anyway. I'll start on the coat design tonight. I will let you know when you can come and pick it up."

Dan nodded and, without saying another word, walked out. He had no idea what to do with that, but at least Lucifer will be getting his coat soon.

* * *

It took two weeks and Dan picked up the coat and paid what money he and the others had saved up for it. All up the price was $3000. A little over some of the coats he could have bought online, a little under a few. It was still damn expensive for a piece of clothing, but he knew Lucifer would love it. It was a dark grey, would go down to his knees and the fabric used was so soft and warm, Dan had a hard time keeping his hands off of it.

The others were already over at Lucifer's for their weekly Netflix night. They were halfway through Lost now and planning to watch Supernatural next. Only Ella had seen it and she enjoyed it. Though she did say that they would have to put up with Lucifer ranting. Personally, he couldn't wait to hear the things Lucifer had to say about a show filled with angels, including a version of himself.

They could probably get some really good info on how angels really were when not on Earth and in their home domain of Heaven.

With the coat hooked up to the backseat window to save it getting wrinkled, even with it being in its garment bag, he made his own way to the penthouse apartment at Lux.

When he finally got there and arrived, bag held in one hand, he knew Lucifer was excited by the way his wings were all perked up on themselves. His feathers were going to be out of place if he kept it up. His eyes had zeroed in on the bag.

Ella got a face full of feathers as his wings puffed up with excited happiness. "You got it! Well, let's see what Wense did then, shall we?"

And with that, Dan handed over the bag and Lucifer unzipped it so carefully, Dan wondered if he'd ever get in there to see it, so much as put it on.

"Oooh, pretty," was the only thing any of them said. It was Ella. Lucifer had pulled the bag away revealing the coat inside. His eyes basically glowing with pleasure at it. "Grey. Goes with quite a few of my suits! That's good, especially with the cold snap that is supposed to be here tomorrow. And nice material. Did he say what he made it with?"

Dan shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just made something he thought you'd like and wear."

Lucifer grinned widely. "He'd be right too! Lovely. Thank you. All of you. Here, let me put it on."

With that said, he pulled it out of the bag, discarded the coat hangar and shrugged it on over the black suit he was wearing.

Dan watched as he closed his eyes, hummed a little, before buttoning it up. "So warm. Thank you. This really means a lot."

And with that said, Lucifer shed the coat gain, though he looked reluctant in doing so. He then hung it back up and put it back in its bag. "I'll save that for the cold weather tomorrow. I have my wings out all night tonight, so don't really need it."

Lucifer had found out that his wings, especially with the fluffy down, kept him nice and warm when they were out and not wet. So far, Trixie's idea was the one he took to the most. Though the nice heating and warm water for wing showers were also good. A pile of blankets for them to huddle under was always present in the living room now too, on Thursday nights.

He grabbed his, a big light blue one, and wrapped it around himself, dropping onto the couch on Lucifer's left.

Dusty squawked at him from the perch he was sitting on, before flying over to his shoulder. He pet the bird gently on his head. "You been a good boy, Dusty?" he asked.

The now familiar whistle and head bob followed by a loud "yep" was done. He gave the bird another pat on the head. "That's good. You can have an almond when you get home. Would you like that?"

Dusty nibbled gently at his ear and made his pleased bird sounds he understood to mean he would like that. Lucifer grinned at the bird.

"So! Let's get this show started then, shall we?" the devil stated, before picking up the remote to start the episode they were up to now.

As soon as the show started, Dusty left his seat on Dan's shoulder and went to where he usually went to watch the shows with the flock. On top of Lucifer's head. A wing draped over him, soft and warm and solid. It glowed slightly from Lucifer's contentment.

Well, few ideas as they were, they were more than enough it seemed to keep Lucifer warm and happy and that made Dan feel good.

All of them, together, were giving Lucifer his first true good winter on Earth.

It felt like he had done something very right.


End file.
